Surprise
by Akai no Tenshi
Summary: Fuji's plotting. This can't be good. Perfect Pair.


**Surprise?**

Plot: Fuji's plotting. This can't be good.

Pairing: Fuji x Tezuka, implied Oishi x Eiji

Rating: T. It _may _change.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is sadly, not mine.

**A/N: **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be more. XD Sorry.

---------------x

"Mitsu-nii-san(1), Syu-nii(2) is on the phone!"

The voice of Tezuka Kuniko rang up the stairs. The girl, a petite first grader with dark brown hair the same shade as a certain tennis team buchou, held the phone in her small hands. The small size of her body betrayed the loudness of her voice.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the young girl's older brother, appeared at the landing, the light from the stairs reflecting off of his frameless glasses, his cool eyes unreadable behind them, wincing inwardly at his sister's shout. Her voice seemed to echo around the hallway.

"Doumo(3), Kuniko." the buchou said, taking the phone from his little sister, his voice almost impossible to hear in comparison to Kuniko's shout. The young girl stuck her tongue out at Tezuka and the third year tugged on one of her pigtails. Kuniko pouted, sticking her tongue out at Tezuka.

"Say hi for me," she giggled before running away, no doubt to return to the show that Tezuka could hear coming from the TV in the living.

Tezuka thought nothing of the fact that Kuniko would guess the relationship between himself and Fuji Syusuke. Kuniko was a young first grade girl. She saw the world through the eyes of an innocent child. She thought that there was nothing wrong with having two boys in love, because well, they were in love. And besides, having two older brothers was always better than having one. Syuu-nii was much more fun than Mitsu-nii. Syuu-nii picked her up and made her feel as if she was flying. Mitsu-nii just stood in the corner and shook his head.

"Fuji?" Tezuka stared at the wall in front of him, keeping his voice down. He hadn't told his parents about the relationship he and the tensai shared. He had made Kuniko promise not to tell either, or else, he told her, Syuu-nii couldn't come over anymore. It had worked. Kuniko hadn't breathed a word of it to their parents.

"Are you free Saturday? At around five?" Fuji's voice came through from the other end of the phone, warm, but with the tone that notified the buchou that the tensai was up to something. Tezuka could feel his spine begin to crawl, and his stomach plummeted. The blue-eyed tensai was plotting. And when Fuji Syusuke plotted, it could not be good.

"Yes…Why?"

"Oh nothing." Tezuka could almost hear the smile through the phone. "It's not of much importance, but I would appreciate it if you kept it a secret from the rest of the team."

"Fuji…what are you plotting? And does it or does it not involve people getting hurt?"

Fuji chuckled. "I'm offended you think that lowly of me, Mitsu. Don't worry. Nobody's going to get hurt. Ah. I have to go. Yuuta's home!"

"Fuji…"

"I won't put wasabi in the chicken, I promise," Fuji said with a light laugh. With that, and a definite click, Tezuka's feeling of uneasiness deepened.

_This was not good._

--------------x

The next morning, Tezuka woke up from an almost restless night. He hadn't gone to sleep until three in the morning, worrying about what the hell Fuji could be planning, and even when he did fall asleep, his dreams were filled with things that were better left unmentioned.

All in all, his hours of sleep amounted to approximately .1 and he was most definitely not ready to face a grueling day of review in preparation for the mid-terms that was happening next week.

He sat on his bed, the covers sprawled around his body, a hand on his face. The rising sun peered through the cracks in his shades, illuminating a spot on the wooden floor of his bedroom. His hand searched for his glasses on the bedside table and he let out a soft groan under his breath before he slipped the spectacles on.

He glanced at the clock. He had about half an hour before morning practice. He rubbed his elbow rather absent-mindedly, and although it was perfectly fine and not bothering him at all, Tezuka felt the need to make sure.

His uniform hung on the back of his door, and his school bag lay against his bed, packed and ready as always. He enjoyed order, Tezuka realized. He hated surprises. "Which is probably why Fuji's phone call is bothering me so much," he murmured as he stood up, cracking his neck and his back.

His parents were still asleep, and he had no urge to wake them up. Breakfast, for him, usually consisted of a glass of milk and a sweet bean bun he usually bought from one of the vendors as he passed through the main shopping district on his way to school.

It was a system that worked for him and Tezuka had no desire to change it. With a suddenly empty stomach at the thought of the sweet bean bun, Tezuka hurried out the door, making sure nobody was bothered by his leaving.

"Mitsu! Ohaiyo(4)!"

Tezuka froze, hearing that very, very, _very_ familiar voice. "Syusuke," he said.

"Did you eat yet, Mitsu?" Fuji Syusuke matched his step to Tezuka's. He was holding two onigiri, one already halfway gone.

"Onigiri for breakfast?" Tezuka suppressed a sigh of exasperation. Of course. "And no. But I don't want to eat your breakfast." _Rather, I don't want to eat the horseradish that I know is inside._

"I didn't make it," Fuji smirked, knowing full well what Tezuka was worried about. "Kaa-san did. There's sausages and egg. Here, try it." He held the food object in front of Tezuka's face, for he had darted in front of the buchou and was now walking backwards, the agility gained from tennis keeping him on his feet.

Tezuka took it warily, nibbling a little bit off of the top.

Fuji continued to smile as Tezuka took larger bites of the onigiri. It really was harmless. For once.

"By the way," Fuji once again fell into step next to Tezuka. "Did you tell anybody about our plans for Saturday?"

"You told me not to," Tezuka said simply. "And besides, who would I have told?"

"Good boy," the tensai chuckled, leaning against Tezuka's shoulder as they walked. Tezuka imagined Fuji would have patted his head if the tensai hadn't been shorter than he was.

"I'm not a dog, you know..."

"Oh?" Fuji smirked, reaching up and pressing his lips gently against Tezuka's. "I seem to remember differently."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, reaching up and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Not here, Syusuke," he murmured. "People."

Fuji laughed softly, settling for having Tezuka's hand in his own. They walked on in silence for a while, a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break. Tezuka disappeared into his own thoughts, his feet taking the steps that would lead him to Seishun Gakuen automatically.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou(5)…" Fuji's breath tickled his ear and Tezuka froze. The tensai giggled before slipping his hand out of Tezuka's and speeding up his steps. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. The tensai was going to pay for this, he vowed.

"Five laps Fuji," he said, keeping his voice stern. Fuji continued to laugh, turning around and smiling broadly.

"That's good, Mitsu," he said. "It'll keep me in shape for Nationals."

Tezuka frowned. It was then that it struck him. Fuji was the only one that could make him feel annoyed. This didn't improve his mood anymore and he made a mental note not to let the tensai know of this little fact. The sadistic blue-eyed brunette would take advantage of it in ways Tezuka did not want to know.

But curiosity gnawed at him.

He wanted to know what was up with Fuji. What could it be that Fuji told him to keep a secret from the rest of the team? More importantly, why did it have to be kept secret? Everybody already knew the two of them were a couple. That was old news. Yet, Tezuka realized, it didn't stop the flurry of girls. Instead, Tezuka mused, it had increased. Now, instead of the gaggle of girls that followed him, there was a crowd.

"Yo, Tezuka," Oishi grinned at his captain as Tezuka rounded the corner. His fukubuchou was already changed, and Eiji was right behind him. "Fuji's in the locker room."

"Hnn…" Tezuka said.

"Ne, ne, Tezuka!" Eiji unlatched himself from Oishi and onto Tezuka. "What are we doing today?"

"Not invading my personal space," Tezuka said coolly, pushing the hyperactive red-head off of him with a firm stare. Eiji pouted, just as Fuji appeared in the doorway.

"Fujiko!" Eiji's attention was immediately diverted. "Tezuka's being mean again!"

Fuji chuckled as Eiji clung to his neck. "Well then, we'll have to punish him, won't we, Eiji?" he said with a slightly sadistic grin. Tezuka glared at Fuji, who just smiled back. Oishi sighed in exasperation.

"C'mon Eiji. Let's go warm up," Oishi dragged the acrobat away from the tensai and the buchou with a grimace. Eiji whispered something to Oishi and Oishi coughed lightly, glancing around and making sure nobody heard what the redhead said. "No, not today Eiji," he muttered.

Fuji laughed, guessing correctly what Eiji had just asked his partner. Tezuka shook his head slightly, glancing at Fuji out of the corner of his eye. Was it just him, or was there something oddly different about Fuji today? The tensai felt his boyfriend's gaze and turned around, smiling. "Shall we go then, Mitsu?" he asked, holding his racquet behind his back and rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. Tezuka suppressed a frown. Why did Fuji have to be so damn cute?

"Let me get changed first," the buchou pushed past Fuji, pushing away the urge to kiss Fuji right then and there. The tensai nodded and stepped out of the way, before heading over to the courts, where he recruited Kawamura, Momo and Ryoma for some kind of drill he had made up on the spot. Tezuka didn't envy the other three. Fuji was quite the dictator. The tensai had run practices for a few days while Oishi was out sick and Tezuka was away for some kind of tournament.

Tezuka had returned to a team that was completely silent, doing some ridiculous drill, while Fuji stood in the corner, a serene smile on his face, icy blue eyes tucked away as always. But he had also noticed that his team was stronger than they had been when he had left.

Later on, Oishi had confided in him that Eiji had told him all about Fuji's practices. Oishi then told Tezuka that he was glad that the sickness had kept him bed-ridden. That was how difficult Fuji's practices had been. Tezuka never let the tensai run practices again. He left that to Inui.

Morning practice flowed along smoothly and he even gave the team a full fifteen minutes to shower and get changed for the school day. Everybody was energized, for Tezuka had made sure Inui hadn't made a menu that was too difficult. He couldn't have his team dozing off in the middle of class and miss practice, not with the tournament season so close around the corner.

But then, Tezuka noticed something funny.

Fuji was talking to a group of second year girls and acting rather secretive too. Tezuka thought nothing of it, however, assuming that Fuji was turning down yet another gift from the girls and disappeared into the locker room, where he changed in silence, letting the conversation of his teammates flow over his head.

"Mitsu-pii!!" Fuji had waited until the locker room was almost empty to jump up onto Tezuka from behind. The buchou stumbled forward a few steps, regaining his balance as Fuji began to nuzzle the back of his neck.

"Fuji…what did you have for breakfast?" Tezuka narrowed his eyes, pushing the tensai away from him. Fuji smiled before retreating, pulling his school uniform out of his locker. He didn't answer his captain but just changed in serene silence.

"It's Tuesday," Fuji said suddenly.

"Why yes it is. Good job Fuji."

"Tomorrow's Wednesday."

"Yes…"

"We should do something."

"Why…?"

Fuji shrugged. "Because we can. We haven't done anything in a while."

"Weren't you planning…"

"Hmm?"

"…Never mind."

"Sou? Maa, iku yo (6)."

"Hnn."

--------------------x

Japanese-English Glossary

(1). Mitsu-nii-san: Older brother Mitsu

(2). Syuu-nii: Brother Syuu

(3). Doumo: Thanks

(4). Ohaiyo!: Morning!

(5). Yudan sezu ni ikou: Don't let your guard down

(6). Sou? Maa, iku you: Really? Whatever, let's go.

**A/N: **Hello people! I'm back! So what did you guys think of the first chapter of what was originally going to be a one-shot? XD I wrote this while bored, so don't blame me if it's horrible and if everybody is terribly OOC. I gave Tezuka a little sister. Hope you don't mind. She _might _play a bigger part in the upcoming chapters. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have this horrible problem with motivation, you see. I have a feeling this story might be continued though…Anyway! Um…yeah. See you next time? Reviews are loved, by the way, and flamers will be chased down by Kawamura with a racquet. :D

~ Aka-chan


End file.
